1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and a fabricating method thereof that are adaptive for preventing a generation of stains caused by a cell gap difference between an active area and an outside area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device controls light transmittance of a liquid crystal using an electric field in order to display a picture. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display device includes a thin film transistor substrate 70 and a color filter substrate 80 that are opposed to each other with having a liquid crystal layer 16 therebetween.
In the color filter substrate 80, a color filter array including a black matrix 18 for preventing light leakage, a color filter 12 for implementing a color, a common electrode 14 forming a vertical electric field along with a pixel electrode 22 and an upper alignment film coated thereon to align the liquid crystal is provided on an upper substrate 11.
In the thin film transistor substrate 70, a thin film transistor array including a gate line 2 and a data line 4 crossing each other, a thin film transistor 30 formed at an intersection thereof, a pixel electrode 22 connected to the thin film transistor 30 and a lower alignment film coated thereon to align the liquid crystal is provided on a lower substrate 1.
In a related art liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal layer 16 is provided between the thin film transistor substrate 70 and the color filter substrate 80 by a dropping system. More specifically, the liquid crystal is dropped into a closed area defined by an adhesive coated onto any at least one of the thin film transistor substrate 70 and the color filter substrate 80 to thereby provide the liquid crystal layer 16. Then, the thin film transistor substrate 70 and color filter substrates 80 undergo a vacuum joining with having the liquid crystal layer 16 therebetween, thereby completing the liquid crystal display panel.
After the vacuum joining of the thin film transistor substrate 70 and color filter substrates 80, the exterior of the liquid crystal display panel returns to atmospheric pressure with the liquid crystal layer 16 being not filled uniformly until the outside area encloses the active area. Then, the outside area of the liquid crystal display panel, that is, an area adjacent to the adhesive 20 becomes a vacuum to receive high pressure from the exterior thereof, thereby causing a twisting of the substrate. Further, as illustrated FIG. 2, the color filter 12 is not provided at the outside area. In this case, a main pattern spacer 26 positioned at the active area is in contact with the thin film transistor substrate 70, whereas a dummy pattern spacer 24 positioned at the outside area is not in contact with the thin film transistor substrate 70. Thus, a problem such that a twisting of the substrate differentiates a cell gap of the active area from that of the outside area, causing stains.